


Making memories of us

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: MCU, Bucky/Nat, stronger together
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	Making memories of us

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: MCU, Bucky/Nat, stronger together

They've been through something that no one else could understand; a shared history -- shared trauma -- that they would never have wished on anyone else, but it drew them together.

Natasha remembers more than Bucky does -- after all, her memories were never removed by force, just by time -- and it's not unusual to find the two of them together, talking in hushed tones about the Red Room and the people they left behind.

Their past is a vulnerability, an almost imperceptible gap that can be exploited if left unattended, but when they're together they're able to provide cover and protect each other.


End file.
